goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Bob Misbehaves at Dylan Priest and Warren Cook's House and Gets Grounded
''Bob Misbehaves at Dylan Priest and Warren Cook's House and Gets Grounded ''is the 2nd grounded video out of Bob. Bob misbehaves at Dylan Priest and Warren Cook's house by watching Fievel's American Tails. And then, he got grounded by his mom and dad. Cast Brian as Bob/good Warren Cook Simon as Bob's dad Princess as Bob's mom Himself as Dylan Priest TV Audio Transcript Bob's dad: "Bob, you mother and I are going out shopping. While we do that, we're going to drive you to Dylan Priest and Warren Cook's house so that way we can enjoy ourselves." Bob: "Umm. Mom and Dad. Are you sure about this? Going out shopping? Dylan Priest and Warren Cook's house?" Bob's mom: "Don't worry, Bob. You will have a great time while we're out." Bob's dad: "Your mom is right, Bob. Now, let's get in the car." [ Bob and his parents left the house to go to Dylan Priest and Warren Cook's house. ] (Arriving at Dylan Priest and Warren Cook's house) Bob's dad: "All right, Bob. We're here!" [ Bob and his parents went inside Dylan Priest and Warren Cook's house. ] (Inside) Dylan Priest: "Hello, Bob's parents. It's so excited to see you. And I see that you bought your son, Bob with you." Warren Cook: "What is he doing here?" Bob's dad: "Well, Dylan and Warren. We planned to go out shopping. And that is why we dropped off our son, Bob to your house." Bob's mom: "And can you please keep an eye on Bob while we gone?" Dylan Priest: "Yes. We can do that." Warren Cook: "Of course. We'll make sure that your son doesn't do anything bad in our house." Bob's dad: "Okay. And as for you, Bob. Be on your best behaviour at Dylan Priest and Warren Cook's house while we're out. Do you understand?" Bob: "Yes, Mom and Dad. I understand." Bob's mom: "Good. Well, we must leave now. Goodbye, Bob." [ Bob's parents are leaving to go shopping. ] Dylan Priest: "So, Bob. What do you want to do in our house for a while?" Bob: "I want to watch TV." Warren Cook: "All right. Then, what would you like to watch?" Bob: "I want to watch Universal movies and shows." Dylan Priest: "Sorry, Bob. But your parents told us that you can't watch Universal movies and shows because you're still banned from anything made by Universal." Bob: "Oh, really? I can't watch Universal movies and shows here. Well, what am I supposed to watch on TV?" Dylan Priest: "Calm down, Bob. You can only watch Paramount and Nickelodeon shows, MGM cartoons, Disney movies, and other shows and movies not made by Universal. So, good luck watching TV." George on TV: (in audio) "I tell ya, Honey. It's either the dog or the cat. I know what my wife stands. Come here, Honey. (kisses Tom and flips out) Come back here! So, that's it, eh?" Johnny Tremain on TV: (in audio) "Countrymen, ships laden with English tea are now bound for this port. Shun the detested beverage, let none be landed on these shores. What's this?" James Otis on TV: (in audio) "The English Ministry has already collected a tax on this tea, and added it to the price. That's why we're printing these, to warn everyone of the real truth." Bob: "Man! I hate TV shows and movies not made by Universal. I'm going to change the channel from Disney Channel to Universal Kids." Fievel Mouskewitz on TV: (in audio) "Phew. That was a close one." Bob: "Now, that's more like it! I love Fievel's American Tails." Bad Guy on TV: (in audio) "Forgive me, Fievel. I didn't recognize you." Dylan Priest: "Hello, Bob. How are you doing?" Warren Cook: "What the - ?" Dylan Priest: (angry) "Bob, what the hell are you watching?" Bob: "I'm watching Fievel's American Tails." Dylan Priest: (in loud voice) "WHAT?! OH! (19X) Bob! How dare you watch Fievel's American Tails? You know that it is made by Universal. That does it! We're calling your parents!" Bob: "No! Please don't call my parents! Anything but calling my parents!" Warren Cook: "Too bad, Bob. We're going to do it anyway." Dylan Priest: (on phone) "Hello, Bob's parents? Your son, Bob misbehaved at our house by watching Fievel's American Tails. Can you please pick him up? All right. See you soon. Bye. Your parents are coming soon." Warren Cook: "You should be ashamed of yourself for what you did!" Bob: "I know, Dylan and Warren. But I'm sorry!" Dylan Priest: "Sorry is not going to cut it, Bob." Warren Cook: "Yes. You are in a lot of trouble!" Dylan Priest: "And look! Your parents are here just now with the shopping!" Bob's dad: "Bob! We're very disappointed in you!" Bob's mom: "We can't believe you misbehaved at Dylan and Warren's house. Even worse, you watched Fievel's American Tails. How could you! That's it! You are grounded (8x) mister!" Bob's dad: "Let's go home right now!" Bob: "Wah!" (13x) The End.